Goodbye Smile
by unnihikari
Summary: Perpisahan bisa menjadi hal yang membahagiakan untukku


**Good Bye Smile**

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Masashi K. I don't own Naruto

 **Warning** **: C** **anon** **, OOC (?),** **TYPO** **(** **s** **), Oneshot, full Karin POV**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.**

.

.

.

.

Aku meregangkan tanganku sejenak, mengurangi rasa kaku yang pada persendianku. Terlalu lama berkutat dengan banyaknya dokumen ini terkadang membuatku jenuh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua sudah tanggung jawabku sebagai penjaga persembunyian utara.

Kalian heran mengapa aku masih menjadi penanggung jawab tempat itu?

Singkat ceritanya, setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4 berhasil dimenangkan. Dunia Shinobi kembali damai. Yah banyak perubahan yang terjadi. Tuan Orochimaru yang seharusnya sudah mati terbunuh oleh Sasuke, dihidupkan kembali oleh Sasuke sendiri saat perang. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Tuan Orochimaru turut membantu memenangkan perang. Beliau pun melanjutkan penelitiannya tanpa konflik dengan Konoha. Dan aku, Juugo, juga si gigi runcing menyebalkan, Suigetsu memutuskan kembali menjadi pengikut Tuan Orochimaru. Padahal kami pernah menghianatinya, ah tidak... Sasukelah yang menghianati Tuan Orochimaru.

Bicara soal Sasuke, semenjak perang dunia _shinobi_ ke-4 selesai. Pria Uchiha itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha, tanah kelahirannya. Padahal sebelumnya dia benar-benar berambisi untuk menghancurkannya. Tapi pertemuannya dengan Itachi setelah ia mengetahui kebenarannya, perlahan membuat pendiriannya berubah. Juga karena perjuangan kedua rekan setimnya, yang berusaha mengembalikan Sasuke ke jalan yang benar.

"Aku berharap kau bahagia, Sasuke." ucapku sambil memandangi foto tim taka yang ada dimeja kerjaku.

" _Arigatou,_ Karin."

 **DEG!**

 _Kami-sama_ , apa yang barusan aku dengar? Itu suara Uchiha Sasuke kan? Tapi ah... Tidak mungkin, untuk apa dia disini?

"Karin." suara itu memanggil lagi.

Aku menutup erat kedua telingaku. Berharap suara yang baru saja aku dengar itu hanya hasil halusinasiku saja. Tapi.. Tunggu dulu, _chakra ._

Aku mencoba mengkonsentrasikan pikiranku untuk merasakan _chakra_ lain disekitarku. Aku tersentak, _chakra_ ini tidak salah lagi...

"Karin!" kali ini suara itu terdengar sedikit jengkel.

Aku memutar kursiku menghadap asal suara itu. Dan benar sesuai dugaanku, suara itu suara Sasuke. Lelaki yang menyebalkan juga tampan.

"Sa-suke..." suaraku tercekat.

Aku benar-benar sulit percaya dengan apa yang saat ini aku lihat. Uchiha Sasuke sedang berada disini. Ditempat Orochimaru. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Apa dia menghianati Konoha lagi?

Pria bermata _onyx_ itu berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Wajahnya masih saja membuatku meleleh sama seperti dulu. Meski model rambutnya berubah sedikit memanjang, tapi tidak sulit bagiku mengenali pria yang tampan sekali menurutku ini.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sa..suke?" tanyaku gugup bercampur senang.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu," ucapnya tenang, "Aku mau meminta bantuanmu, Karin."

Bantuan? Oh tidak...jangan bilang untuk menghancurkan Konoha.

Sebelah alisku terangkat. "Bantuan? Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Mencari seseorang yang diperkirakan adalah musuh. Kemungkinan masih ada hubungannya dengan Kaguya." jelas Sasuke.

Mataku membulat. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bukannya Kaguya sudah dikalahkan Sasuke dan Naruto? Lalu siapa lagi yang ada hubungannya dengan Kaguya?

Sasuke menceritakan masalah kemungkinan pasukan yang dibentuk Kaguya. Dan lebih mengerikan dibanding _Zetsu_ putih. Ia memintaku menemaninya mencari keberadaan pasukan berbahaya itu.

Aku? Tentu tak bisa menolaknya. Sejak dulu juga selalu begitu. Hanya dengan menatap matanya, pertahanan sekuat apapun yang kubangun akan lebur begitu saja. Sasuke punya daya magis tersendiri terhadapku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dulu aku selalu berjalan dibelakangnya saat masih dalam Tim Taka. Tapi kali ini berbeda, aku bisa berjalan beriringan dengannya. Betapa beruntungnya aku bisa melihat wajahnya lebih jelas dalam waktu yang cukup lama tanpa adanya gangguan dari si gigi hiu itu. Rasanya lebih mirip kencan ketimbang dalam misi. Kyaa!

Di usianya yang semakin matang Sasuke terlihat semakin tampan, pembawaannya yang tenang meski minus tatapan menusuk. Tatapan matanya jadi lebih hangat sekarang. Aku yakin pasti banyak gadis Konoha atau gadis manapun yang melihat Sasuke berlomba untuk mendapat perhatiannya, tak terkecuali aku. Apalagi statusnya sebagai ninja buronan telah dicabut karena sumbangsinya saat perang dunia Shinobi ke-4.

Aku jadi teringat lagi dengan gadis bernama Sakura itu. Dia satu-satunya saingan terberatku dalam mendapat perhatian Sasuke. Aku benar-benar tergelitik untuk bertanya langsung pada Sasuke, apa dia menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu sekarang?

"Sasuke."

"Ya Karin?" jawab Sasuke tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Aku meneguk ludah kasar. "Bo-boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu. Apa itu?" kali ini dia melihat ke arahku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Em...gadis itu...maksudku teman satu timmu dulu..."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Maksudmu Sakura? Kenapa?"

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Kau..Dia..." tenggorokanku mendadak tercekat, membuat Sasuke melihatku heran.

 **DEG!**

Perasaan ini... tidak mungkin ini _chakra_ nya kan? Tapi aku tidak bisa salah mengenalinya.

"Sasuke, aku mengenal _chakra_ seseorang di arah jam 2, 500 meter dari sini." Ujarku gusar.

Belum sempat Sasuke memberikan tanggapan, aku melesat mendahuluinya. Aku merasa ada chakra lain selain _dia_. Perasaanku tidak enak. Sasuke sendiri mengurungkan niatnya bertanya padaku dan memilih untuk mengikutiku.

Aku membelalakkan mata melihat pemandangan didepanku. Dugaanku benar 100%. _Chakra_ yang kurasakan tadi adalah _chakra_ Sakura, teman Sasuke di Konoha. Yang membuatku melebarkan mata bukan itu, tapi aku melihatnya tengah menghadapi 3 orang _shinobi_ tanpa _hitai ate_. Aku menduga bahwa 3 orang itu adalah _missing nin_.

Ia terlihat terengah menghadapi 3 orang pria itu, dengan satu kunai ditangannya. Sasuke yang melihat itu tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menerjang ke arah Sakura dan menghajar membabi buta 3 orang pria itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!" teriak Sasuke dengan wajah memerah, ia tampak marah besar.

"Mengikutimu, Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura tegas.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tinggal di desa?!" Sasuke bersikeras.

Tunggu...kenapa Sasuke menyurunya tinggal di desa? Apa sebelumnya ia berniat mengajaknya dalam misi ini? Sebenarnya seperti apa hubungan mereka sekarang?

"Sakura!" pekik Sasuke.

Belum sempat membalas perkataan Sasuke, tubuh Sakura limbung dan nyaris menerjang tanah jika saja Sasuke tak cepat menangkapnya. Aku menganga melihat ke arahnya, ada yang berbeda dari fisik gadis itu. jubahya yang tersingkap membuatku tahu memang ada yang berbeda dari tubuhnya.

Dia...hamil?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Orang bilang patah hati itu rasanya sakit. Dan sepertinya aku menyetujuinya, rasanya memang sakit sekali. Baru saja aku merasa punya kesempatan besar untuk bisa dekat dengan Sasuke, tapi hilang begitu saja. Gadis, ah – lebih tepatnya wanita bersurai merah jambu itu merebut Sasuke dariku. Merebut? Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri, sejak awal Sasuke bukan milikku. Mana pantas menggunakan istilah 'merebut'?

Seharusnya aku menyadari jika sejak awal posisiku sudah kalah dengan Sakura. Meski tak mengatakannya secara verbal, aku tahu jika Sakura itu punya posisi istimewa di hati Sasuke. Aku pernah melihat Sasuke dulu, saat ia masih menjadi murid Orochimaru-sama. Saat itu musim semi, bunga Sakura yang ada di belakang markas Orochimaru-sama tengah mekar dengan indahnya. Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah menegadah memandangi bunga Sakura yang indah itu sambil menggumamkan 'sakura'. Dulu kupikir Sasuke mengatakan itu karena menyukai bunga Sakura, tapi sekarang aku tahu yang dia maksud.

Aku menoleh saat mendengarnya melenguh, ia tampak mengerjapkan matanya sesaat lalu mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Aku bergegas ke arahnya dan membantunya.

"Karin-san?"

Ia tampak terkejut melihatku. Aku mengagguk dan membalas sapaannya dengan senyuman. "Kau sudah sadar rupanya. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" aku menarik kursi untuk ku duduki.

"Masih sedikit pusing, tapi tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah merawatku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku mengangguk. "Sama-sama. Aku cukup terkejut dengan kehadiranmu disini Sakura. Apalagi dengan keadaanmu yang _sekarang._ ", aku melirik ke arah perutnya yang membuncit. "Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan datang kemari?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Aku...hanya ingin dia bersamaku saat anak ini lahir." Sakura mengelus perutnya sambil menorehkan senyuman bahagia.

Aku menghela napas. Aku benar-benar kalah telak. Cinta wanita ini terhadap Sasuke jika dibandingkan denganku memang tidak ada apa-apanya. Meski pernah hampir dibunuh Sasuke, Sakura masih tetap mencintainya. Menerima Sasuke dengan segala masa lalunya. Pantas saja, jika Sasuke pada akhirnya memilih dia untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara baritone itu menginterupsi kami berdua, menoleh ke arah pintu bersamaan. Disana Sasuke berdiri dengan ekspresi wajah penuh tanda tanya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut, aku yakin dia masih marah pada Sakura. Dan sepertinya aku perlu memberi waktu bagi dua pasangan sejoli ini.

.

"Kenapa harus mengikutiku, Sakura?"

Mendengar suara itu membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada nampan yang berisi bubur hangat dan vitamin yang sudah aku siapkan untuk Sakura. Aku memberanikan diri sedikit mengintip ke dalam.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bersamaku saat _dia_ lahir, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Dan membuatmu dalam bahaya, begitu? Bisa tidak jangan bersikap menyebalkan Sakura?" suara Sasuke tak tak terdengar marah tapi tersirat kekhawatiran didalamnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah egois." Sakura mulai terisak.

Melihatnya membuat Sasuke menghela napas kembali, lalu merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sampai terjadi sesuatu denganmu dan anak kita." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, kemudian mengelus perut buncit Sakura.

"Aku janji tidak akan bersikap menyebalkan lagi, _Anata_." Sakura nyengir sembari menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Mereka berdua bertatapan cukup lama. Tak lama setelahnya, aku menganga melihat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura dengan cepat. Aku bisa melihat Sakura memejamkan matanya saat Sasuke mulai melumat bibirnya.

Aku merasa tulang kakiku tak bisa menyangga lagi tubuhku, kedua tanganku sedikit gemetar. Dan entah sejak kapan air mata sialan ini sudah keluar dari mataku. Tak mau berlama-lama disini, aku membalikkan badan dan segera menjauh dari sini.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memang ninja medis, tapi ini pertama kalinya bagiku membantu orang melahirkan. Ya, selang beberapa hari kedatangan Sakura, ia melahirkan. Kini aku tengah membantunya berjuang antara hidup dan mati melahirkan buah cintanya dengan Sasuke.

Aku terkikik pelan saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tegang mendampingi Sakura melahirkan. Belum pernah aku melihatnya berekspresi ketakutan seperti itu. Meski tak mengatakan apa-apa pada Sakura yang sedang berjuang, aku cukup tahu Sasuke memberi Sakura semangat lewat sentuhannya. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura begitu erat, itu sudah cukup memberinya kekuatan.

Setelah melewati proses yang cukup menegangkan selama 4 jam, akhirnya keturunan Uchiha yang baru itu lahir. Suara tangisannya nyaring memenuhi ruangan itu. Aku benar-benar lega bisa membantu persalinan Sakura dengan lancar. Setelah membersihkannya dan membungkus bayi mungil itu dengan kain yang hangat. Aku memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Ia cantik sepertimu." Ucapku tersenyum pada Sakura.

Sakura menitikkan air mata bahagianya. "Selamat datang sayang." Sakura mencium dahi bayinya, " _Arigatou_ , Karin-san."

Aku mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku pada Sasuke yang terlihat terpana melihat bayinya. Ia nampak tak bisa berkata-kata, tapi aku merasakan bahwa ia begitu bahagia. Sasuke mengelus lembut rambut putrinya itu, mendekat dan menciumnya.

"Selamat datang, Sarada." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku berjengit mendengarnya. "Ah, kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya ya Sasuke?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada bayi lucu itu, "Halo Sarada..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku bahagia. Bohong jika aku mengatakan tidak dengan adanya kelahiran Sarada. Meski dalam hatiku ada sedikit iri, tapi hal itu sama sekali tak membuatku membenci Sakura yang notabene bisa menjadi istri sekaligus ibu dari putri Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin melihat Sasuke bahagia, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Huft, padahal aku masih ingin main dengan Sarada." Aku mengerucutkan bibir.

Sakura terkekeh. "Sering-seringlah datang ke Konoha, Karin-san."

Aku tertawa. "Tentu" aku memeluk Sakura, "Aku akan merindukanmu, Sakura."

"Tidak merindukan Sasuke-kun juga?" cicit Sakura menggodaku.

Aku mendelik, mendesis. "Kau sudah janji tidak membicarakan hal ini lagi kan? Lagipula itu dulu, Sakura."

Aku benar-benar kesal saat Sakura mengingatkan lagi soal pengakuanku padanya soal perasaanku pada Sasuke. Dia memaksaku mengatakan bagaimana perasaanku pada suaminya itu. Dan aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menceritakannya.

Sakura tertawa melihat reaksiku. Aku mendengus. Jujur dia wanita yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Kalau wanita lain pasti akan cemburu dan menjauh dariku yang notabene punya perasaan pada suaminya, tapi Sakura tidak. Ia sama sekali tak merasa terganggu dengan hal itu, ia tahu jika suaminya memang idola banyak wanita. Ia memandangnya sebagai hal yang wajar.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Aku dan Sakura kompak menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Ah itu...Karin"

"Membicarakan putrimu, Sarada. Menurutku dia seperti copy-an darimu." Potongku cepat, "Iya kan Sakura?" aku melirik Sakura tajam.

Sakura terkekeh. "Iya, Sasuke-kun."

Aku mendesah lega saat Sasuke tak bertanya lebih jauh apa yang aku bicarakan dengan Sakura. Aku melihatnya meneteng barang bawaan, Sasuke dan Sakura bersiap untuk kembali ke Konoha.

Sekali lagi Sakura berpamitan padaku, lalu Sasuke. Perlahan mereka berdua mulai menjauh. Aku berjengit melihat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke arahku.

" _Jaa na_ , Karin." Sasuke tersenyum.

Hatiku berdesir saat melihat senyum itu. Senyum yang aku rindukan, bahkan aku memimpikannya saat terkena _genjutsu_ Madara. Aku bahagia sekali, aku beruntung bisa melihat senyum itu lagi. Senyum itu membuat perpisahan ini tak terasa begitu menyedihkan.

 _Arigatou_ Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
